The New and Improved GH
by Aurora20
Summary: This is how things should be in Port Charles Sexis/Liason/L&L/bobbie and mac/fresco and felica/anna and robert
1. Default Chapter

These are odviously not my characters.

This is how GH should be:

Bobbie and Mac

Tony and Amy

Luke and Laura (Laura never went crazy)

Felica comes back with Fresco

Gia and Nik

Emily and Zander

Note All characters are the actors they were when Amber Tamblyn was on

Lucy and Kevin

Sean and Tiffany

Hannah and AJ

Jason and Courtney

I'm stealing Troy McGiver from OLTL and giving him to Carly

Ned and Skye

Jax and Brenda

Anna and Robert 

Dear Kristina Cassidine never exisited

Alexis who came to PC after law school raised Liz, Liz and Lucky are together. They and Nik and Gia and Zander are not as old as they are now just like freshmen in college like Emily ought to be.

Ofcourse the Q's are still married and such.

Anna, Lex, Laura, Bobbie, Felica and Lucy have a Sex and the City/Fusion girl thing going on.

I'm not sure where I'm going with this but GH is really making me mad so I need to cheer myself up.

I'm also going to take story lines from the past year or so and redo them.

__

Knock,knock,knock

Sonny went to go get the door as Alexis shot up and headed upstairs.

" What are you doing sit down," Sonny instructed.

" What?" Alexis asked shocked that he'd be okay with people knowing what happened last night. " You – What if it's Carly?"

"Carly and I are divorced."

" I know but-"

__

Knock,knock,knock

" Sit," Sonny said again getting the door." Hello."

" Hey Sonny I was wondering if you'd seen my mom she didn't-" Elizabeth began but stopped at the sight of Alexis sneaking upstairs." Mom!"

" Liz." Alexis said turning red and making her way downstairs.

" What-" Elizabeth started in shock.

" I'm going to go make coffee," Sonny said giving the two a chance to talk.

" Liz I can explain." Alexis began once Sonny left the room.

" I really don't want an explaination, in fact I really wish I would have stayed home, it's just that I woke up and you weren't there and I didn't hear you come in last night and I was concerned."

" No it's fine really, I should have called but I got – distracted."

" I can see that. I'm going to Kelli's, I'll see you later." Liz said grinning as she left the penthouse.

" You will not believe what I just seen," Liz started to tell Lucky, Gia and Emily as she put on her apron.

" Aliens?" Gia asked," Or a ghost you look like you seen a ghost."

" Thanks," Liz said rolling her eyes," No I seen my mother in Sonny Corenthois shirt having breakfast.

" What!" Lucky exclaimed with uncontrollable laughter." Your mom –Alexis Davis- slept with Port Charles most wanted."

" Wow!" Emily said in shock.

" At least you seen them after and not during," Gia said grinning.

" Gia! How could you say something like that,"Liz demanded. " I mean how would you feel if I gave you the image of your mother having sex with someone."

The mere thought of the thought shut Gia up" Sorry, so what happened?"

" I went to see if Sonny had seen my mom since she hadn't come home and I seen her trying to escape upstairs."

" Wow." Emily said again less shocked and now amused." So is Sonny Corenthois going to be your new step dad?"

" I have no idea," Elizabeth said walking over to a couple who had just enter.

" Hey you- someone got lucky last night," Bobbie said as Alexis sat down at their usual table at the grill.

" How can tell?"

" It's written all over your face," Laura said grinning." Who'd the guy,"

" Hey Felica your back how's your mom?" Alexis asked trying to redirect the conversation.

" No way missy, tell us who the guy is," Lucy demanded.

" Do we know him?" Anna asked.

" Is it who you have been wanting it to be?" Bobbie asked nudging Alexis in the ribs.

" I haven't _wanted_ anyone."

" Please," Lucy said drawing the word out as long as she could. 

" You had sex with Sonny didn't you." Anna said laughing.

" I'm leaving."

" Oh no your not, not until you give us details." Lucy ordered.

" It's a rule." Felica insisted.

" Since when."

" Since right before you sat down now- Sonny." Anna said.

" Fine, first let me get a drink."

" It's 12," Laura reminded her.

" It's the afternoon." Alexis argued as the rest tried to surpress laughter.

" Well-" Bobbie urged after Alexis drank the glass of wine and sent for another.

" He was going to put a hit out on this guy and I told him I'd quit if he did, so he called it off."

" And you rewarded him generously," Laura said.

" Anyway this morning Liz came by seen me in his shirt and –"

" Liz is a big girl she'll recover." Bobbie reassured her.

" I know but it still makes me worry. Anyway Felica how's your mom."

" She's good, full recovery," Felica said beaming.

" Am I missing something?" Alexis asked looking around at the other happy faces.

" I got married!" Felica announced holding up her hand and showing off the large ring on her finger.

" To who!"

" Fresco!"

" Fresco Jones?"

" Yes."

" That's great! I'm so happy for you."

" Thanks."

" The girls must be ecstatic."

" They are. Best of all he's agreed to cut back on his WSB work although he will still but-"

" That's great!" Alexis said again giving Felica another hug.

" Ohh my," Laura said shaking her head." Excuse me." 

" I'll go make sure she's alright." Anna said getting up and following Laura to the bathroom.

" Laura?" Anna called." Are you alright?"

" No," Laura replied leaning up from the toilet.

" Do you want me to get Bobbie or a doctor?" Anna asked handing her a towel.

" Thanks. And no, I think it's a bug maybe. I've been sick for a few days now."

" Do you think it has to do with Helana?"

" No, and please don't suggest that again especially not in front Luke."

" Sorry."

" And Anna-"Laura began looking down,"I'm sorry about Leora. I know I should have said something sooner but I didn't know what to say."

" Thanks."

" I can't imagine losing one of my children and I know it most be hard for you and if you ever need anyone to talk to you know I'm just a phone call away."

" Thanks again." Anna said accepting Laura's hug.

" Where have you two been?" Lucy demanded to know." I've been waiting to make my proposition."

" Proposition?" they asked suspiciously.

" I think we should have a sleepover this weekend."

" A sleepover?" Alexis asked shaking her head." Aren't we a little old."

" Your maybe but not me. I think it'll be fun you know. How often is it we're all together and danger free?"

" Not often," Laura agreed.

" So is that a yes?" 

" Sure," Anna said.

" Why not," Felica said smiling.

" Where should we have this party?" Bobbie asked.

" We could have it at my place," Alexis reluctantly offered." Liz is planning on going over to the Quartermaine's so I'll be alone."

" Great. Friday night Lex's penthouse, you all MUST be there." Lucy said giving them all an evil eye.


	2. chapt2

A reviewer was a Liason fan so I've decided to put them together and I'll have to wait to decide what happens to Lucky.

" Hello?" Anna called as she entered her office at the PCPD. She had the feeling for days now that someone was watching her although she had never found that person or any sign that there had even been one.

" Anna?" Anna nearly screamed at the sound of her name but was relieved when turned to see it was only Mac." Whao! What's the matter?"

" Nothing. You surprised me that's all what are you doing here?"

" I need a favor."

" A favor really of what sort. Well I need to go shopping for something tomorrow and I wanted to know if you'd come with me."

" Sure, what are you getting?"

" Can't tell you. You'll just have to wait untill tomorrow."

" Mysterious." Anna observed smiling." Hey Mac have you seen-" Anna began to call after Mac but stopped.

" What?"

" Never mind."

" No Anna, what."

" It's just I've had this weird sense like someone is watching me and I was wondering if you'd noticed anything or if I was just crazy."

" You're definitely crazy but no I haven't noticed anything. I'll keep my eyes open," Mac went to leave but noticed that Anna still looked a little worried. " Hey Anna if it'll make you feel better I could have some officers –"

" No I'm fine – thanks. Anyway I'm staying at the PC Hotel anyway."

" Yeah when are you going to get an actual place?"

" Soon."

" Hey Mom," Liz said entering the Penthouse.

" Hello sweetheart. How was your day."

" Fine. And yours?" Liz asked plopping down next to Alexis.

" Good," Alexis said nodding her head." I'm hosting a 'sleepover' on Saturday –Lucy's idea ofcourse. So you still plan on going to the Quartermaine's?"

" Yes I do. I'm pretty excited since things are never boring there. But Mom what about Sonny?"

" What about Sonny?"

" Mooom!"

" Nothing, I seen him this morning and that was it, now could we please change the subject?"

" I guess."

" Felica is back and married – to Fresco."

" Wow!"

__

Knock,knock,knock

" I'll get it." Liz said shooting up and getting the door." Hey Sonny."

" Is Alexis here?"

" Yeah on the couch." Liz said pointing to Alexis who shot her a deadly look." I'll be upstairs."

" Actually, I just left Jason if –"

" Mom could I-"

" Sure just don't be out too late."

" Thanks!" Liz said grinning as she ran out the door to catch Jason.

" How are you?" Sonny asked walking over to Alexis.

" I'm fine and busy so if you don't mind-" Alexis said motioning towards the door.

" You're eating popcorn."

" Yes well, it's a break I do I have work to do, work for you that can't wait so if you would please?" Alexis begged.

" Look Alexis you can't avoid me forever."

" I'm not avoiding you I'm just busy."

" Fine I'll see you tomorrow?"

" Ofcourse."

" Jason! Wait!" Liz said running after Jason.

" Whoa what's wrong?"

" Nothing I just- Sonny said you were back in town. It appears to me as though there is a epidemic everyone is coming back. Felica, Fresco, Sean, Tiffany, Anna, the list goes on."

" Well my work was done so I thought I'd come back." Jason said shrugging.

" Do you plan on staying?" Liz asked looking away.

" Maybe, it's undecided but I'll at least be here for a while."

" Great! Have you seen Emily?"

" Not yet."

" Oh," Liz said blushing unsure what to say next.

" Look I've got to go but I'll see you." Jason said flashing Liz a small smile of resurance.

" Okay, Good-night."

" Okay so what are we shopping for?" Anna asked Mac as she met him outside the mall.

" A ring."

" A ring? Of what sort?" Anna asked grinning.

" Of engagement."

" You're proposing to Bobbie!" 

" Yes now come on, where should we go?"

" Tiffany's?"

" Tiffany's?" Mac repeated imagining the cost and what he could afford.

" Yes, is Bobbie not worth that?"

" She is but I wanted to have money left to afford dinner."

" Come on," Anna said going to in to the store.

" Hey Darlin," Luke said entering Laura's office.

" Luke! What are you doing here?" Laura said surprised.

" I went to the house and you weren't there."

" Yes well things are chaotic here we're working on the summer promotion and – it's crazy."

" Well I was kind of hoping we could maybe go to the city and have a nice dinner in little Itlaly or little Spain or-" Luke stopped as Laura ran out of the room." Honey are you alright?"

" Yeah," Laura said reemerging from the bathroom." Just a bug. Luke, honey you know I would love nothing more then to go to the city but I can't, sorry."

" Ah it's alright I'll get over it. But I would like it if you came home."

" I will soon but not now," Laura said patting Luke's face and planting a kiss on his face." Bye."

" Rejection-" Luke cried dramatically stabbing a pretend dagger in his heart.

" Ha, ha, I'll see you later."

" Hey Hon," Bobbie said giving Mac a quick kiss and then sitting down in the chair across from him." I'm sorry I am late but there was an emergency at the hospital."

" It's fine, you look amazing." Mac said admiring Bobbie who was wearing a cream suit with pearl earrings and her hair curled.

" Thanks." 

The two ordered their meal and chatted about work, while waiting for the meal to come. Bobbie began to notice more and more how nervous Mac was as the food came and he had stopped talking altogether.

" Mac is everything alright?" Bobbie asked as the waiter cleared the food.

" Yeah everything is great." Mac said not looking at Bobbie.

" Oh," Bobbie said quietly," I get it. I know what's going on Mac."

" You do?" Mac said surprised.

" Yes your breaking up with me and your to embarrassed to do it, Mac. Look I can help," Bobbie said getting up," I'll go and we can-"

" No, no Bobbie you're completely off base." Mac insisted getting down on one knee.

" Mac what are you doing?" Bobbie asked astonished. " Mac you don't have to –"

" Barbara Jean Spencer," Mac began pulling the ring Anna had helped him pick out a couple days ago," I love you more than I ever thought I could love again more than I had ever loved before and I would be honored if you would accept my proposal and be my wife."

" Mac," Bobbie said breathlessly," Ofcourse." 

" That's it, that is it get out- out right now," Monica demanded coming down the stairs followed by Alan and Edward." I have had enough with you, Lila is more than welcome to stay but you are to leave at once."

" Monica," Alan protested.

" What were you thinking giving that woman this house? You don't use your head that's the problem it amazes me how you can run a hospital." 

" Hey Liz why don't you come upstairs?"

" Right." Liz said walking past the arguing group and up the stairs." What are they fighting about now?"

" Who knows?" Emily said rolling her eyes but smiling.

" Have you seen Jason since he came back?" Liz asked as casually as possible.

" Yeah, why?"

" Just wondering." Liz said shrugging.

" Do you have a crush?"

" Hello it's Jason who doesn't he is like the hottest guy to ever walk the planet."

" I can't believe it what about Lucky?"

" What about Lucky? We've been broken up for awhile plus that whole he doesn't love me thing. Anyway I think he's seeing this girl and Jason and I have this connection I think. Did he say anything about me?"

" He said he had seen you and that you looked good."

" Good? As in hot or is not ill."

" Both?"

" Ahhhh! Em this is awful, Why him of all the guys in Port Charles why do I have to have a thing for Jason? He probably sees me as a friend and that's it."

" Maybe, maybe not but you never know until you try."

" Mac propose. This is wonderful," Lucy cried jumping up and giving Bobbie a hug." We can start planning your wedding."

" Lucy, we haven't even set a date." Bobbie argued.

" Well pick one, now where do you want it at? The Q's, Kelli's, a church, GH-"

" GH?" Anna asked coming down the stairs.

" Sure! Why not? We spend most of our time there."

" Isn't that sad, our hang out is the emergency room."

" Laura are you alright?" Alexis asked handing her a glass of water.

" Yeah, but this bug just won't go away."

" How long have you been sick?" Bobbie asked.

" A couple weeks now."

" Really?"

" Yeah. I don't know what it is I've been sick and tired and feel completely drained."

" Is it possible your pregnant?" Anna asked sitting down.

" What!" Laura cried shocked. "No! No – no I'm not- It's just not possi-"

" Are we going to have another Spencer on our hands?" Lucy asked grinning.

" Good lord that is one thing we don't need another Spencer." Alexis groaned.

" What am I going to do?" 

" It'll be alright." Bobbie said wrapping her arms around her sister-in-law.

" I have to know."

" I could go run to the drug store and get a test." Felica volunteered.

" Would you?"

" Yeah I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Felica said grabbing the bag off the counter.

" Felica?"

" Fresco! What are you doing here?" Felica asked giving her husband a kiss.

" What about you I thought you had a sleepover?"

" I am I just had to run out and get some things."

" What things?" Fresco asked grabbing the bag and going through it. He stopped when he reached the test.

" Fresco," Felica began as he pulled it out.

" Felica are you- is this-" Fresco stuttered." Are you pregnant?"

" No, it's not for me." Felica said grabbing that and the bag from her husband.

" Good," Fresco said breathing a sigh of relief." Who's the lucky lady then."

" Laura but she's not sure so don't say a thing do you understand?"

" Yes ma'am." Fresco said saluting.

" Where are the girls?"

" Georgie wanted to sleep over at Lulu's and Maxie went over Julie's house to study."

" What! You let Maxie go out. Fresco she's grounded one and two she tricked you. She's really going to a party I told her she _couldn't _go to!" Felica yelled.

" Oh."

" Oh! Fresco! I have a party to go to and apparently so do you. Go find Maxie and bring her home and punish her. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

" Johnny could you see if Sonny had any butter." Alexis asked the erect bodyguard.

" Yes Ms.Davis," Johnny said disappearing in to the penthouse.

" You can't even ask me for butter yourself." Sonny asked with a container in his hands and a smile on his face.

" I didn't want to interrupt but I'm having a party and we have no butter for the popcorn."

" And one must have butter with popcorn." Sonny said handing the container over.

" Exactly," Alexis said giving him a sideways glance. 

" So you're having a party?"

" Yes."

" I didn't get an invitation."

" No."

" Any reason for that?"

" It's a girl only sleepover."

" Girl only well now I'm really insulted." Sonny said with a grin.

" You are bad." Alexis said smiling as the elevator doors opened and Felica walked out.

" I have it." Felica said holding the bag.

" Okay," Alexis said turning around." I have the butter."

" Great."

" Thanks for the butter." 


End file.
